


Wrong Body

by Luciel (Bananenfisch)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha Yamaguchi Tadashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Breeding, Bullying, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Don´t do it like this, Friends With Benefits, Government, Homophobia, I'm Bad At Tagging, If you could call that tbh, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marriage, No Volleyball, Not Beta Read, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Self-Harm, Trans Character, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Trauma, Unsafe Sex, Yaoi, basically much sex but later, too many characters tbh, trans!hinata, unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananenfisch/pseuds/Luciel
Summary: Hinata was born an Omega, the only thing that didn´t go wrong with his birth. He could identify as an Omega. But he just wasn´t a girl. But his mother thinks otherwise and chaos happens and ..yeah not good at summarys





	1. Prolog - Wrong

Hinata was born an Omega. There are omegas, betas and alphas. The second gender. Alphas are usually strong, have a stronger physique. They can growl and are clearly dominant. Omegas, on the other hand, have a womb and even male Omegas can receive.

 

Hinata did not understand. Why did he have to wear skirts and dresses? None of the other boys had to do that. Why then he? Every time his mother braided his hair, he tore the hair ties out again. Even if he came home from playing outside ,dirty and the dress full of cracks and holes because he was running in the woods or climbing trees, she sewed and mended it so he could put it back on. He didn´t want it but his mother just didn´t care.

 

The older he got, the worse it got. The only thing that comforted him was that he could at least identify with being an Omega. But everything else was just wrong. Every time his mother called him _"Hikari,"_ he felt sick. That was not his name. That could not be his name. After all, it was a girl's name. Then came the enrollment in the school.

 

He screamed and fought his mother over the uniform. No, he did not want to wear it! Why doesn´t he just get a pair of pants? Why did he always have to wear girl things as a boy? After all, his friends did not have to. But even they turned away from him, didn´t want to play with a girl.

The girls also did not want to play with him, he was too rough and would want to play things that would be unacceptable to them. Every night there was a discussion that he should finally behave more girlish. _'Hikari'_ was always called _'You're a girl, so behave like one.'_ A girl didn´t do that or that. He was not allowed to climb trees, catch insects, or straddle his legs when he sits down. Why did he have to bend himself like that?

 

He knew that his body wasn´t like he felt or what he wanted it to be and that made him sick. Every time when in PE was called _'Boys left and girls right'_ he wanted to go to the left side of the gym. Again and again. But the looks from his classmates and the teachers made him go to the right. It was embarrassing and it was wrong. So wrong.

 

His breasts grew and when he also got his period the first time he collapsed. He cried bitterly and didn´t calm down anymore. He was disgusted with himself and didn´t knew what exactly he had done wrong that he deserved something like that. His body worked against him, although everything was supposed to be the same and just right. But it wasn´t. He was simply born in a girl's body with a female name.

 

After that he became ill. Whenever he heard 'her or she' when his relatives talked about him or _'Hikari' 'girl' 'you're a young lady'_ , he got physicaly sick. He spent days vomiting and his parents were just at a loss. After all, it was psychologically caused, but they didn´t know that. But it all came out and even if it was shocking, his parents slowly understood what the problem was and why he felt worse. Why he no longer ate or became aggressive out of the blue.

When his mother asked him in shock what he had done. He with a pair of scissors in his hand, smiling happily, hair cut off messily. The long orange strands on the floor. But when he noticed how shocked his mother was and kept saying _'Hikari'_ he started to cry and screamed.

It was the night he came out.

 

**"I am not a girl! I am a boy!"**


	2. When does it get better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Bullying and Transphobia ahead o: (Also mentions of suicide but it isn´t really there? It´s just slight and just a few sentences.)

It had been a bad idea. It had really been a horrible idea to come out like that or even come out at all. Because his mother's reaction was not considerate or understanding, no, not even tolerating.

A stabbing pain spread to his cheek and his head flew slightly to the side. Startled, he staggered slightly to one side and held his cheek, which was getting warmer and a stinging pain spread over the red skin. Immediately tears welled up in his eyes out of shock and betrayal.

He saw the shock and also the disdain in her eyes before her eyes turned cold and walked away without a word and turned off the light, leaving Hinata completely alone in the dark.

 

He did not know how long he stayed in the dark bathroom and sneaked into his room when all the noise in the house had stopped and he was sure that everyone was asleep now.

He fell into bed and cried into his pillow until it was damp with his tears and he asleep because of exhaustion.

The next day his mother paid no attention to him and it was just as he never lived in this house or even existed. He knew that she must have told his father what happened last night and he was afraid of his reaction.

But he was lucky that his father was at work and would come home later, so he had time to prepare himself a little. But of course you could never really prepare yourself to face the anger and disgust of your parents.

His mother hauled him to the next hairsalon so that his hair didn´t look so messy and bad cut and had atleast a proper cut. It would attract attention and what would the neighbors say when he would walk around like a four year old cut his hair?

There he got a short cut which was actually a girl cut. He was lucky that his hair was naturally very curly and so you could not really see that it was supposed to be girly. So it was unisex which satisfied him because he could pass now better as a boy.

 

Once home he crawled into his room to escape the cold looks of his mother. He only hoped that his father showed some understanding, otherwise he really wouldn´t know what to do because he couldn´t stand it anymore.

To his luck his hope came true. His father came up in his room and listened with an open mind to him. He tried to understand and Hinata tried to explain it as well as possible, even though it was very difficult to understand when you hadn´t a problem like that.

But he listened to him and didn´t seem to be as close minded as his mother, which really reassured him and healed his broken heart. His father then took him in his arms for a hug and said that he would somehow talk about it with his mother, that he would support him because he wanted him to be happy even if that would mean that he would had a son now.

Hinata really had hopes that things would get better, that his mother would suddenly start thinking about it without judging and would tolerate him at least. But it didn´t get better.

 

He didn´t know if he should like that his father was trying to make his life better. He really didn´t know it. Because now his parents argued about it every night when he would came home from work.

His mother found it abnormal and that they should heal him, which is absurd because he wasn´t sick, while his father tried to make her understand that they should support him because he had a right to be happy. Things got worse and worse in school.

When some girls said that he looked like a boy with his new haircut, he just grinned and thanked them with a happy feeling in his chest. Because that meant he passed and was one step closer from being who he really was. Hinata always tried to be nice, always staying friendly and kind.

Even though he hated the school uniform he couldn´t change that. When he would put on a pair of pants he would not be allowed to go inside the school and there would only be more stress and fights at home.

So he had to live with it. ´Just a little longer´ he told himself every morning.

Everyday he mumbled it like a mantra _´Just one day more´ ´You can do it, soon it will get better´ ´It WILL get better´_.

 

At some point however the bullying started and the main bullys of his school started to target him.

It started with little things like being pushed when he carried books or tacks in his shoes. He learned the lesson, after he had the needles stuck in his foot, to check his shoes thoroughly before putting them on.

After his shoes started to disappear he started to wear really cheap ones and carried them in his back, not using his locker anymore. After a few weeks his table started to get smeared regularly with insults and he learned to get to school earlier so he had time to clean it off.

He got a few times in trouble because of it. Because it was his fault and surely he just doodled on his table. When he would just start to try to fit into the class more he wouldn´t get bullied. That was atleast that what the teachers said and he didn´t wanted them to call his parents.

So he didn´t tried to talk to a teacher about the issue anymore because they didn´t do anything about it and would just blame him for it. They turned a blind eye to the bullying and even a few teachers were also bullying him.

Even if it was just sarcastic remarks when it looked like he spaced out or disgusted looks. He tried to disappear and stopped being friendly. He stopped to try to help everyone and didn´t really talked anymore at all because that would just draw attention to him.

Hinata hoped that it wouldn´t give them a reason anymore to bully him.

 

He was so wrong.

 

It didn´t get better.

It got worse and the beatings started. Because the teachers ignored everything the bullys did, even when it was just infront of their eyes, they started to get more intense. At home he didn´t show any signs and immediately crept into his room and only went to dinner from time to time.

He hid the fear and terror that he had when he thought about going to school because he knew abuse was waiting for him there.

It turned into a little game to see who get the most hits on him or who had the best ideas for rumors about him. Of course most of the rumors where reasons for them to beat him up, so they wouldn´t feel bad and could say that he deserved it because nobody believed him anyway.

 

He didn´t knew what he should do.

He was just a child and he couldn´t go to an adult because they ignored him, were part of it or everything would just get worse.

He found himself crying after being left alone in the bathroom stall. They forced his head under the toiletwater, again and again, letting him breath little oxygen until he passed out. He was kind of glad that they actually didn´t drown him.

 

 _´They should have just gone through it.´_ whispered a little voice in Hinatas head. He shook his head violently to get these thoughts away. He dind´t want to die!

 

_... Right?_

 

 

It was his birthday and it began to be the favourite day for his bullys. The game was on it´s peak that day and they were determined to show him just how much they hated him and how much he should regret to be born. His only comfort was that his dad promised to get off from work early today so they could do something fun together. Right, his dad was by his side and supporting him. He couldn´t fail him, he couldn´t just give up and die. 

 

_´Just the two of us Sho. Let´s have a little father and son time.´_

 

He smiled a little at the memory. He remembered how he cried because it just felt right and good to be called ´son´ and that his father didn´t used his old name anymore. His dad was his anchor in the darkness he lived in and without him he couldn´t imagine to have the strenght to continue living like this. But he was there and that was all that mattered.

 

They said it had to get worse before it would get better and he would grow with this experience.

 

But when would it get better?


	3. Sometimes something bad has to happen

The day he spent with his father after school was awesome. It cheered him up and he got also a few T-Shirts and shorts that he could hide from his mother to wear.

The day was spent with love and support and of course, cake. It was the best day he had in a long time and the smile he had wasn´t a fake one. But of course this good time wouldn´t last.

 

His chest began to grow and soon you could notice that he had breast. It disgusts him and he was terrified and ashamed of himself, so he tied thick bandages around his chest.

It hurt and he couldn´t breathe well but that didn´t matter to him. He was flat and so he felt more comfortable and he could no longer imagine showing himself without a bandage rubbing in his skin. So he gladly accepted the bruises and cuts. Because he avoided his parents with all costs they didn´t really noticed it.

In addition, because of him, they always had arguments which pressured him even more.

 

Then it happened. His father died and his mother and he were all alone now.

He still knew exactly how he was suddenly called out of class and learned that his father was dead. A drugged driver ran him over and he almost died instantly on the spot.

His mother was crying and he just didn´t know what to do, the only support he had died. His father died. He was shocked and stand helpless next to his mother who showed all her emotions. But he couldn´t.

Only when he was alone and realized that his father was no longer there and would never come again, he cried from the bottom of his heart and sadness washed over him.

 

Days of mourning passed and his mother started to live again and apparently she had also thought a lot.

So she tried to be nicer to him and not so dismissive and hateful. They ate together more often and she even made him bentos for school after few weeks. He guessed she needed to distract herself so she did a lot in the house and cooked and baked a lot. It was not perfect but it was a start, right?

Maybe the accident made her realise that people who you love can be suddenly gone.

The days got better at home and they managed to get back to normal life and Hinata slowly managed it to go to school again.

Due to the better mood at home he also managed better to endure the beatings and the bullying because he knew now that it wouldn´t continue with abuse at home.

Days passed and he fell back into his daily routine. Until something happened that he really had not expected. He was sitting in his room doing homework before his mother came to his room.

She had a pregnancy test in her hand and tears in her eyes. Then she said something she had never said before, which made his heart jump a little because it felt so right.

 

"You will become a big brother ..",

 

This was the first time he cried because of joy infront his mother.

 

 

So he tried to help more at home and relieve his mother a little. After all she was pregnant and the first weeks were critical.

He hadn´t had his first heat yet but his omega instincts were already developing and because his mother was also a omega and family, his need to help and to provide relieve was stronger.

 

His father was an alpha and that was a problem. In the time they lived, it was unseen that an omega like his mother doesn´t had an alpha.

Even when their mate is dying it was expected that they get a new one in a short time. Not only because of discrimination but also because of protection.

A household without an alpha but with two omegas was highly unprotected. They couldn´t afford a scentproof house or a heatroom, so when the heat would strike they were unprotected from unknown alphas outside. Hinatas heat should be coming soon and a pregnant omega couldn´t fight an alpha off.

 

His mother wasn´t allowed to mourn anymore and to take things slowly.

She couldn´t just throw herself out there and search a new mate. But society was expecting that from her and Hinata prayed that no one would report them to omegacare.

Omegacare was an organization run by the government. They took care of omegas so they would be rescued from abusive situations, would have proper education or find a good mate. Hinata didn´t liked them and he knew a lot of other omegas didn´t either. The government didn´t really cared about the omegas.

They wanted to make sure that there were enough omegas for alphas in the world and would produce strong children. Also he was highly convinced that they sold omegas to alphas and would cover that up with the word ´matchmaking´.

 

He shouldn´t really care about getting reported because their neighborhood was kind enough to not do anything like that because they knew that he would have to leave his mother and nobody there was cruel enough to do that.

But his last days at school were decreasing and his mother would have to sign the papers for highschool.

Usually the alpha of the household would do that because it was just a higher chance to get in.

 

He just had a really bad feeling about this.


	4. Decision

He was very proud to become a big brother, and his mother really tried to call him _'son'_ and _´Shouyou'_ , the name he had chosen with his father. Even though it was very difficult and forced for her, she tried. She had lost her husband and now she didn´t want to lose her child even though she was pregnant.

It didn´t get any better at school, but it became more bearable for him. Also it helped to think that he would soon go to highschool and he would hopefully not see his tormentors anymore.

 

He was getting older and would soon get his first heat. Even though he identified himself well as an omega it was a scary idea. He would be locked up alone in his room, suffering pain for a week because he had no alpha or other omega to help him through. But he was too young and he didn´t want to have sex with anyone. Especially since he didn´t want to touch his body like this, not this body.

It was a pain for him to see his body like that and to tie the bandages around his chest again and again, ripping his skin open.

But he just couldn´t stand it so he endured the pain of the fabric. If he couldn´t stand it himself, how could he show himself or be touched intimately?

Especially since he was really young. Also it was just too dangerous to let an alpha into the house with a pregnant omega and an omega which would just experience the first heat, without another alpha in the house that could possibly throw them out.

But he didn´t want to think about that now.

 

It was time to get into highschool and he had a field day about this. His mother told him that she would try to register him as a boy or at least get the teachers to talk to him properly and that he was allowed to wear a boy's school uniform. But this wouldn´t be easy and both of them knew that.

 

At the last appointment, at another school, his mother had become loud.

Actually, she always somehow managed to stay quiet with officials, but after this appointment became too personal and said she should look for another alpha as soon as possible, she became loud.

Yes, many didn´t understand or judge omegas who were alone with a child without knowing the whole story. That someone can´t just get an another mate after the death of the first one was clear.

But it was also legally easier with an alpha.

If a household didn´t have an alpha for too long and this could be proved, the state was allowed to make some decisions in certain things on their own without asking them.

 

The director of the last appointment had reported her to the state.

 

It was a day without an appointment and a man was standing infront of the door.

Shoyou had opened it because he was alone at home and immediately regretted it.

It was an alpha who also seemed nice but when he introduced himself Shoyou became even more suspicious.

"Hello, I'm Kusabi Ai, responsible for this district of Omegacare.", the stranger introduced himself.

Of course Hinata knew what Omegacare was it was a state-run organization that took care of omegas who hadn´t had an alpha or other problems for too long. The organization that was allowed to decide from case to case alone.

 

His mother wasn´t there yet and he had a very bad feeling to let him in.

But either he would let him in and they would wait together or he would take him with him and that would cause even more problems, so he let him in.

Of course Hinata had enough manners to take care of a guest. So he made tea and sat silently across from him, watching him.

 

There was silence between the two for a while before the older one started talking.

"Here it states that you are born female and are an omega. But as I see it here you don´t really look like a girl," he began careful.

He probably didn´t want Hinata to block immediately or something like that. So he formulated it like that so it wasn´t attacking.

"I am not a girl. I´m a boy.", Shouyou then said confident even if he was a little afraid. What if he wanted to get him away from his mother? Of course they didn´t have the best relationship, but it was still his mother.

 

Kusabi noted this in his documents he had brought with him and just nodded.

But they also could not really talk because his mother finally came home from getting small items from the store.

"Shouyou, I'm-" she stopped when she arrived in the living room and saw her son and the stranger. Startled she dropped the purchase and was happy that she didn´t bought eggs.

"Who are you?" she asked warry and put the shoppingbag aside. "Please go to your room.", she then added for her son and sat down where Shouyou sat a moment ago.

 

Hinata did what his mother had told him and he could hear only dull how the man again introduced himself to his mother.

He didn´t hear anything in his room and he was very nervous about it. After all he didn´t know why the man was here and what would happen now. Somewhat uncertain he sat on his bed and winced when he suddenly heard his mother scream and cry.

An uneasy feeling spread through his stomach and he felt sick.

"You can´t take my child away!" He heard her voice and hot tears slowly formed in his eyes.

That couldn´t be true, right? The government would take him away from here because he was an omega and omegas didn´t had full rights, not like betas or alphas.

The tears were slowly running down his cheeks and he didn´t know how to deal with this further drama in his life.

 

Shouyou tried to calm down and stroked away the tears again and again before he heard his mother calling for him.

He tried to calm himself enough that he wouldn´t cry and slowly walked downstairs to the living room.

He saw too clearly that his mother had cried and the man also looked a little guilty. Shouyou stood in the doorway and leaned against it to search for some kind of security.

 

"We have to ask you something.", his mother started and he saw that it was hard for her.

After all she was pregnant and had just lost her husband. Now she was about to lose her first child.

"You know that we have no alpha in the household since your father .. has left us.", she said quite calm and was probably just exhausted from crying.

Before she started again the man continued talking. "We think it's better for you to go in one of our group home. There you will have a room and learn how to become a good omega. In addition you will have a secure school education because we have schools that are in contract with us. ",

 

Shouyou bit his lower lip hard and tensed slightly when he tasted iron. He knew about these group homes.

They once had it in class. He will live in a group with a regular shedule and limited time where he could go outside and if he had learned enough and they think that you are a good omega for an alpha, he would be given to an alpha they choose, so that excludes violent alphas.

But it sounded like they were selling them and was sure that the alphas paid some amount of money he couldn't even imagine for getting an omega. But he said nothing and just listened.

 

"Of course we would be able to help your mother keep paying her bills if she can´t work anymore, and then later on secure your brother or sister a place in a kindergarten, until your mother finds a new mate.

So you won´t abadon your mother. Also we could help with your transition,", he said. Of course it all sounded wonderfull but he remained suspicious.

Hormones and everything that went with them sounded really heavenly but he knew that they didn't do it without selfish reasons.

After all male omegas were rarer and also worth more, especially as they only passed on the best genes to the child and give birth to strong children. Of course this sounded great to the government.

 

He didn´t notice tears streaming down his cheeks again but did he have a choice?

Not really.

It might seem that they were giving him the choice but they all knew that he would either come voluntarily or that he had to leave his home by force and with a court order. But then the monthly paycheck for his mother would be less.

 

He had to go.

 

He knew it even if he didn´t want to. His first heat had yet to come and he was already set to be stereotyped and sold to the highest bidder.

Would have to learn how to be a good omega for an alpha like it was the only thing there were good for. How to cook and please the alpha whether physically or with the pheromones. How to support him ... He didn´t want all this but a look into his mother's eyes told him he needed to.

 

His body cramped and he felt sick. A large lump formed in his throat and his pheromones clearly indicated how distressed he was.

But he had to make that decision which wasn´t even one. It would only be easier for everyone. Hopefully his sister or brother wouldn´t become an omega.

 

"Alright ... I'll go with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this chapter was brutal because I don´t have a beta reader and I struggled with the grammar so much.  
> I nearly cried of frustration because it still is a little hard to read in my opinion .. Hope you enjoy it anyway qq


	5. New home?

After his decision, everything went very fast. He had to pack his things and on the next day, in the morning, he would be picked up by Kusabi. Hinata thought it was maybe just a bad dream. Everything seemed so unreal and everything went really fast. Did they want to avoid that he would run away? As if he had a place where he could go. Strays had a much harder time in this world and he was not really keen on dying on the street.  
  
  
  
He packed the most necessary things and some pictures he decided to keep. The next morning, afte rbreakfast, it was time to say goodbye. It was getting better but he didn´t really had a strong bond with his mother, which was really helpfull at the moment. Because the farewell was not quite as hard as it could have been. Although their bond was about to rebuild and he had times when he really hated his mother, she was still his mother and still had his sibling in her. The only thing that remained her from his father now. Tears ran down his cheeks and he hugged his mother the last time before he and Kusabi got into the waiting car.  
  
  
  
Hinata didn´t dare to look out of the window. If he looked back now it would only be worse. He probably wouldn´t see his mother again anyway. He just hoped that everything would get better and not worse again. He just wanted to start to live.

But of course he was still very young and would soon get his first heat. Only then he would be able to have children. Nor could he really control his pheromones, especially not in such a momentous moment in his life. Quickly the car was filled with his distressed pheromones. The driver, who was a beta, didn´t seem to be quite influenced by it, but Kusabi jumped a bit in his seat. Of course it affected the alpha. It roused instincts in him to cheer up the dissatisfied omega or simply to provide comfort.  
  
Of course he would not attack an omega or anything like that. All employees at Omegacare, who picked up omegas, were betas or alphas, who could control themselves very well and went through some training.  
  
The alpha let his own pheromones wander and put his hand on Hinatas head so that the ginger could relax a little and wouldn´t experience a drop.When a omega drops only close packmembers could help trying to coax them out of it. When they didn´t succeed the omega could die without medical help. It happens in huge stress situations or traumatizing moments. Or when the omega gets really insecure and depressed. They would become apathetic and could slip into a coma.   
  
Hinata actually began to relax a little and closed his eyes so he could sink in the pheromones.  
  
  
  
He didn´t know how long they drove because he had actually fallen asleep on the drive. The night he hadn´t slept well because he was afraid where he would land and what would happen to him. Also he was afraid that he would later come to a bad alpha who only wanted him for the bed and breeding. So he just caught up on the missing sleep in the car.

A shake on his shoulder let him wake up from his calm dreamland. He yawned and looked confused to the adult who had awakened him. "We'll be there soon," he said, smiling slightly. This caused the omega to look out of the window wide awake. When he realized they were in a bigger city, he widened his eyes. So many colorful ads, people and buildings. Slightly panicked he turned to him "Where .. are we?", he asked and the initial fear slowly crawled back into his body. "We are in Tokyo. But where you will live is on the edge of town. ", he was told. Tokyo? What was he doing in Tokyo? Surely there were other facilities of Omegacare. Why did he have to go to Tokyo? He saw his chances to meet his mother and sibling shatter before his eyes.  
  
The question seemed to be reflected on his face, which is why he immediately got an answer. This at least somewhat reduced his panic and confusion.  
  
"You're in a group home with a few other male omegas. But since it needs special protection for you, the housing group was founded in Tokyo at the headquarters.", he said.  
  
  
  
This sounded more logical. A group of male omegas were probably best protected at the headquarters. Especially because male omegas were worth very much money in trafficking. But of course he didn´t want to tell kids that reason so directly. So they just used the typical ´for your safety´ sentence.  
  
  
  
Hinata did not really had the time to concentrate on it. Rather he was just happy that he actually came to a boys group and was not forced to live with girls. Yes, he was actually so happy that he ignored the pain caused by the tight bandages around his ribcage and focused entirely on the happiness.

A big building came into view. Ok, it was actually more than a building. When they drove to the area, it seemed more like a little city. Of course, this was the headquarters, so they had to house a lot of offices and a few housing groups as well as the medical care. But it was so much that Hinata was indeed taken by surprise and was quiet the entire ride.  
  
  
  
His bag was quickly unloaded and the driver disappeared quickly. Now he stood with the man who had taken him away from home, in front of a large building. He held his stomach and followed Kusabi, but already noticed how much his stomach rebelled again. He just had a stomach that was too sensitive when he was upset or stressed or just excited.  
  
  
  
Silently they went side by side and the discomfort in Hinata rose. The lobby they entered actually looked very much like a hospital. Kusabi went to the desk with his passport before saying a few words to the secretary. Then he walked behind the boy and pushed him slightly towards the elevators. "We're almost there. Don´t worry the others are very nice.", the man tried to cheer him up. But it didn´t really work out.  
  
  
  
His stomach cramps only got worse and the ginger tried to distract himself miserably as they drove to the 5th floor. What if the others wouldn´t accept him? What if he will be simply ignored? After all, he would just join them while they already know each other and have certainly lived together for a while. He was just scared. After all he hadn´t any good experiences with people his age. He didn´t even notice how much he pressed his bagpack to his chest.  
  
  
  
The corridors on this floor were a bit friendlier. The walls were painted in light brown or beige tones and it generally made a warm and homelike impression. He also saw a fairly normal front door, one that you would see on more expensive new houses. This one had nothing at all from the more traditional houses but had a more western style. Anyway outside the apartment atleast.  
  
He swallowed hard and then stopped at the front door. He saw 4 names standing next to the door and was at least prepared with how many boys he would live with. 4 people sounded quite sustainable, he hoped anyway.

But to his relief, at least the stomach cramps had become bearable.  
  
  
  
Kusabi knocked as a warning before he opened the door and let Hinata step forward. And what should he say, he was really surprised. From the outside it looked as if no tradition had been installed. But when he entered the apartment, it looked new and a bit more modern, of course, but it was clear that it was just a japanese apartment. They even had sliding doors!  
  
He heard voices and the scents from the other omegas were drowning him a little. Why hadn´t he smelled anything from the outside? Are the walls pheromone-protected? Kusabi went forward and entered the living room where the voices came from. It seems they weren´t that confused. Well, he couldn´t see them from where he was standing, but the voices didn´t seem surprised.  
  
  
  
He swallowed hard and tried to release some tension in his muscles until he stepped forward.

It was time to met the others.

 


	6. Meeting the omegas

Nervously, he stepped into view and grabbed his bag a little tighter to give himself something were he could ground hismelf.

Kusabi pushed him a little farther forward so he couldn´t hide behind him, so he stood in front of the gray L-shaped sofa whereupon the other omegas sat. Hinata hesitated when he saw them. They all seemed a bit older than him but it was obvious to him that they were just beautiful.

Immediately Hinata blushed as he began to compare himself to them. They had nicer, taller bodys and nobody would call them cute or really girly.

He didn´t know if all of them looked like that because the fourth one wasn´t sitting with the other on the sofa. Maybe he was in school or something?

 

But he didn´t really have a chance to think about his body compared to theirs, thankfully. "Ah! He is so small!", the brown-haired one squealed.

He looked like he could be a model, actually everyone looked like they could be models. "Oikawa, don´t make him uncomfortable now.", said the gray-haired omega soothing and then looked at him with a gentle smile. "I'm sorry about him. I'm Sugawara Koushi, but you can call me Suga or Koushi.

Then we have Oikawa Tooru and Akaashi Keiji. Actually Kozume Kenma lives here too but he cann´t be there today because he has his heat. ", the older one explained friendly and introduced the others.

 

Hinata needed some time to somehow process all the information and link the names to the omegas. So the gray-haired one was Sugawara, the brown-haired one probably Oikawa and who hadn´t really talked yet seemed to be Akaashi.

The latter smiled at him what made Hinata blush even more. How would he survive in an apartment with these models? He didn´t really notice how he just stood there silently until he heard Oikawa's voice again "Chibi-chan?", he asked then with an emotion he couldn´t really define, was that worry? He didn´t know.

Quickly he came back to reality and shifted the weight from one leg to the other to get rid of his anxiety. "Um .. I'm Hinata Shouyou.", he said and chewed on his lower lip, hoping that his voice wasn´t too girly so they would catch on.

 

Before an awkward silence could break out the Alpha spoke up. "I'm going now. I'll leave it to you Sugawara-kun. ", he said then before he disappeared. This didn´t really help Hinata because now he stood silently in front of the others and absolutely didn´t know what he should do. The others too didn´t seem to really know, but thankfully Oikawa apparently had a very extroverted personality.

He clapped his hands and smiled before getting up. "So .. Chibi-chan," he started and Hinata raised an eyebrow when he said that nickname again.

 

"I'll show you your room. We'll have dinner soon, do you like to eat with us?", he was a bit surprised how sensitive he appeared and nodded softly, pressed his bag a little more to his chest. "I like to eat with you, when I'm allowed to.", he mumbled into his non existent beard. Instead of answering, Oikawa was already walking away.

 

Quickly he ran after him and was a little surprised how big this apartment seemed. "Of course you can. We're here like a family Shou-chan and you're going to be part of it too. After all, you will live here now. ", he answered then and Hinata was a bit perplexed.

Like a family? He will belong here? He had to fight back tears, not because he was sad but because it felt so nice to have a real home, to be welcome.

He really wanted to cry out of joy, but he didn´t cry in front of others so he sucked it up.

 

"The apartment is completely scent and soundproofed. So we can stay here if we have our heat. But we have extra save room so no one can break in," he explains and pushed a door open.

The room was very simple. There was a bed, a desk and a smaller table on the floor. There was also a closet and a bookshelf.

"We have special safety glass on the windows and we can only tilt it. Safety and all," he explained smiling and let the ginger enter. "Of course you can set up your room as you like. But I'll let you arrive first, yes? Food will be ready .. in half an hour, I think. ", he said then before he exit the door and disappeared.

 

Hinata relaxed suddenly and dropped onto the bed. It was soft but it didn´t smell like anything.

At home he had at least a little bit the smell of his father and it smelled like home, but this smelled like nothing.

Still it was kind of a relief because he didn´t had to remember all the bad things that happened.

Maybe it wasn´t that bad to have come here. It was just another step in his life. The walls were painted in a sand color and on the floor were Tatami mats. He definitely decided to paint the walls into an another colour.

 

After about 10 minutes, that's what the clock said, he got up and packed his little things in the wardrobe and threw the bag on the cupboard. He rummaged through the desk and found the basic things he needed for school. So paper, pens, ruler. Everything you could find in a back to school section in a store.

On a hook that was on the wall hung his school uniform, as well as his school bag and in the closet he had seen his sports uniform. Maybe it wasn´t all that bad after all he was allowed to wear the male uniforms which caused a big smile on his face.

Another door in the room caught his attention and he opened it without further ado. He even had a private bath? It wasn´t big but it has the most important things in it, shower, toilet and sink. Even a big mirror on the back of the door.

 

When he saw the shower and then a first aid suitcase, something very important came to his mind.

Quickly he pulled out of his closet a larg sweater and locked the bathroomdoor. A habit to feel safer no matter if someone was there or not. He quickly took off his shirt and quickly removed the bandages around his chest. He hissed when the pressure was removed from his ribs.

They ached when he was suddenly able to breath again and his skin was red and raw. Bruises crept around his chest.

 

"At least I´m not bleeding.", he murmured to himself and winced when he touched the irritated skin.

He thought for a moment about what to do next. He decided to take care of it and get an ointment from the first aid case. Quickly, the worst spots were creamed and he was glad that he only had a small breast. It was so much easier to hide.

 

He then pulled the sweater over his head and checked himself in the mirror from every angle to be really sure that nothing could be seen.

Even if it was complete nonsense because he knew very well that the sweater was so loose and its breast too small to show anything. But the paranoia and dysphoria was strong. Hinata rolled up his sleeves so that they wouldn´t hang over his hands and sighed quietly and exhausted.

It was so good to be able to breathe properly, but it also hurt a lot after he had removed the pressure, even more than it hurt while binding.

But it didn´t seem like he had broken ribs.

 

Slowly he left the bathroom and made his way to the kitchen.

At least that's what he wanted. But he had to admit that he couldn´t really remember the way and now somehow got lost. Which sounded ridiculous because the flat couldn´t be that big, right?

 

He stood helplessly in the corridor, sighing slightly frustrated. Confused, he ran back the way back where he came from. He already smelled food and the others but he just couldn´t really make a path out of it.

 

But he was quickly freed from his situation because a door opened behind him and his hero stepped out.

He was easily startled and turned around, relieved when he saw Akaashi like his hero in a shining armor. A slight blush crept back onto his cheeks when he realised that his daydream let Akaashi appear even more handsome. "I got lost ..," he murmured defeated, hoping he wouldn´t make fun of him.

Which was absurd because Akaashi wasn´t like that, but Hinata couldn´t know that.

 

But he only earned a slight giggle. "Don´t worry. The apartment is quite large but you will find the way over time.", he said soothing and stroked his hair gently, as if he wanted to say it was all right.

 

Shouyou relaxed and his first reaction was to purr but he stopped himself in the last minute. That would be way too embarrassing. After he finally relaxed a little he followed the omega into the kitchen and gulped when he smelled the delicious food.

His stomach was grumbling and he was glad that nobody really heard it because Oikawa was talking cheerfully to Sugawara.

He didn´t really know what to do so he stood on the side to keep himself out of the way and watched as everyone seemed to know exactly what to do. "I'm sorry, Shouyou, just sit down, yeah?" Sugawara said with a smile and Hinata nodded quickly and sat down on a free chair.

 

It didn´t took that long until the food was on the table and a delicious scent covered the room.

It was a simple meal, rice with miso soup and steamed vegetables and yet Hinata was looking forward to the food. His mother didn´t cook fresh for a while because of her grief for his father and because she didn´t had the time to.

They began to eat and only the sound of chopsticks meeting porcelan could be heard from time to time.

But Sugawara broke the silence. "Shouyou, I got a note with your doctor's appointments coming up this week," he said, smiling as softly as ever, he really was like a mother

"Some appointments are normal when you come here but you still have some more. You don´t have to say anything but if you have anything chronic or something like that please let us know. " he continued and put a piece of cucumber in his mouth.

 

So apparently they didn´t know about him being trans. Because the only thing he could imagine, why he had a few more, was his body.

It was a huge reliev and he was also kind of proud that he passed as a boy. Quickly he shook his head and smiled a little. "Don´t worry. I will say something when I have something serious. " he was really grateful that they didn´t continue to comment on it and probably put the topic to rest.

Oikawa needed a kick in the shin, under the table, from Suga to say nothing.

"Ignore him," Akaashi said, continuing, "You'll be attending all the doctor's appointments in the near future and then you'll be attending school with us when the school year starts. You and Kenma are in the same year, I'm in the second and Koushi and Tooru will be in the third, " he told him and Hinata nodded eagerly.

"How .. did you actually came here?", he asked curiously and immediately all sounds stopped and it was uncomfortable quiet in the room.

 

Did he said something wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> I honnestly don´t really know if I could continue this. I already wrote 8 chapters but it was a long time ago. Now I will translate and rewrite a little the chapters in English. So yeah .. sorry if my english is bad and my grammar and stuff  
> I have no beta and I do my best qq   
> I´m always happy when I get comments and kudos and stuff <3 Also because I get demotivated easily and comments are giving me motivation haha. really.   
> Also dont shy away from giving critic :3 I´m happy to read about what I can do better


End file.
